Episode 24: The Nomad Saga
Having been tricked by the Chief into a fake mission to test their abilities, Dick and Johnson felt that their trust had been abused and have quit the Agency. On a journey of self discovery, they are currently working as lumberjacks somewhere in the vast Canadian wilderness, as Canadian women Roy Siegfried and Radamir "Rad" Poutine. While trying to cheer up their self-conscious fellow lumberjack Marcy, she mentions that she has "lost" her daughter Susan a few minutes ago. After placating Marcy with moderate success, the three begin looking for Susan at the trailer park all of them currently inhabit. They pick up her trail, which leads them back into the woods to Death-Trap Ravine (named after Emily von Trap and John Death). Climbing — but mostly falling — down the ravine, they discover a large hidden mining facility. Before continuing further, Dick and Johnson manage to comfort Marcy, giving her hope that Susan will return safely and maybe with a new potential father for her. Marcy's hopeful outlook on the future even briefly turns into an actual vision, leading her to predict the release of the Dick and Johnson movie. As they attempt to enter the mine, several heavily armed workers emerge and lead them inside, while Marcy tells Dick and Johnson about her previous failed marriages. They are imprisoned in an office, where they find Susan tied to a chair. The five year old tells the three that, before she was caught, she had discovered the mysterious miners secretly excavating what appear to be "techno-coffins." Dick easily breaks open the door, and Susan is sent to alert the police. The workers begin attacking the three and Dick and Johnson begin punching away, while Marcy focuses on a more attractive attacker, trying to seduce him, but breaking his neck after being turned down by him. Seeing their numbers dwindle, the men retreat deeper into the structure. Marcy manages to catch the attention of Hans Gruber, another handsome soldier, and Johnson, who is also an ordained minister, immediately marries the two (though he fails to fill out the paperwork correctly, and, years later, the marriage will not be legally recognized). To get more information on the techno-coffins, Dick begins punching Hans, but Marcy, now much more confident, intervenes to defend her new husband. Hans identifies his employer as Doctor Isis (not Susan's pediatrician Dr. Isis), and Dick and Johnson take this moment to take off their disguise and reveal their true identities to Marcy. Wondering if she too can change her appearance, Marcy takes off her hair/wig and discovers herself to be much more attractive. Feeling that Hans Gruber is not good enough for her, she divorces him and marries herself instead. The spike in confidence in Marcy, and their strong new bond of friendship with her reignite the feeling of pride and patriotism in Dick and Johnson they had been looking for, and they tear through steel doors and traverse the deep mineshaft to stop Doctor isis. They reach the room with the techno-coffins, which appear to be holding alien-human hybrids. Dick attempts to hack the computer system to find out whether the aliens are hostile, but accidentally sets off the base's self destruct sequence. He warns the others that they must leave, but Marcy, now tired of running from her problems, instead frees the aliens, declares herself their godlike leader, but on Dick and Johnson's suggestion, changes her declaration to a proposition of democratically electing her as their leader. An alien hand extends from a coffin and shakes Marcy's. Behind the Scenes In a post credit scene, we see Dick and Johnson have safely returned home, while Marcy and the aliens are presumed to have escaped the mine's destruction as well, though their whereabouts and current relations are unknown. In his secret hideout, Doctor Isis receives the news of the events at the mineshaft and orders his soldiers to deliver him Marcy. The premise of Dick and Johnson's departure from the Agency is loosely based on the Nomad and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Man_Logan Old Man Logan] comic book series.